One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing VHS 1999
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom *Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood *Madeline: Lost in Paris *The Great Mouse Detective *Beauty and the Beast: Tales of Friendship *Hercules: Zero to Hero *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be Sure to Catch All the Fun & Excitement on the Disney Channel Opening Promos *Playhouse Disney *Hand Guard *Touched by Love *Downy *Volkswagen *Conair *America Online *Organics Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Clampett-Burton Films Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing" * Based on "The Great Dinosaur Robbery" by David Forrest * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXXV Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 61719 Motion Picture Association of America * Story Sequences and Stylings: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Robert Stevenson * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Effects Animation: Dan MacNamus, Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Jack Boyd, Don C. Paul, Dorse A. Lanpher * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Key Assistant Animators: Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Bob McCrea, Stan Green * Assistant Animators: Floyd Norman, Bob Tyler * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dick Caffey, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * First Assistant Directors: Dickie Bamber, Terence A. Clegg * Second Assistant Directors: Anthony Squire, Andy Armstrong * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow With The Voice Talents of *Mel Blanc as Lino the Dinosaur *Derek Nimmo as Lord Southmere *Hugh Burden as Haines *Bernard Bresslaw as Fan Choy *Helen Hayes as Hettie *Joan Sims as Emily *Deryck Guyler as Harris *Peter Ustinov as Hnup Wan *Clive Revill as Quon *Molly Weir as Scots nanny *Andrew Dove as Lord Castleberry *Max Harris as Truscott *Max Wall as Juggler *Natasha Pyne as Susan *Joss Ackland as B.J. Spence *Arthur Howard as Thumley *Roy Kinnear as Superintendent Grubbs *Leonard Trolley as Inspector Eppers *Joe Ritchie as Cabbie *Percy Herbert as Mr. Gibbons *Joan Hickson as Mrs. Gibbons *John Laurie as Jock *Angus Lennie as Hamish *Jon Pertwee as Colonel *Kathleen Byron as Colonel's wife *Lucy Griffiths as Amelia *Aimée Delamain as Millicent *John Bardon as Bookmaker *Jane Lapotaire as Miss Prescott *Richard Pearson as Sir Geoffrey *Michael Elwyn as Haycock *Anthony Sharp as Home Secretary *Wensley Pithey as Bromley *Frank Williams as Dr. Freemo *Peter Madden as Sanders *Erik Chitty as Museum guard *Amanda Barrie as Mrs. B.J. Spence * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Casting: Maude Spector * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith, Michael Stringer * Assistant Art Director: George Richardson * Set Designer: Hugh Scaife * Character Design & Storyboard: Ken Anderson, Paul Beeson, Michael Stringer, Gus Walker, Alan Cassie, Cliff Robinson * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto, Paul Beeson, Anthony Mendleson * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor, Al Dempster * Background Painting: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Special Photographic Effects: Cliff Culley, John Stears * Xerox Check/Inking: Charlene Miller * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Dave Thomson * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland, Mary Jane Cole, Auril Thompson, Robyn Roberts, Miho Nagisa * Painter: Phyllis Barnhart * Animation Camera: Wally Byatt, Godfrey A. Godar, H.A.R. Thomson * Titles by: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Saul Bass * Production Managers: Don Duckwall, Eric Rattray * Editors: Tom Acosta, Jim Melton, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Editor: William Parnell * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound Recordist: Ken Barker * Sound Editor: Peter Best * Sound Recordist: Danny Daniel * Re-Recording Mixers: Graham V. Hartstone, Otto Snel * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Music: Ron Goodwin * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Hugh Attwooll, Tom Leetch, Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Animation Screenplay by: Bill Walsh * Story Conceptions by: Ken Anderson, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Bill Walsh * Directed by: Robert Stevenson Ending Titles * THE END · Walt Disney Productions Closing Logos * Clampett-Burton Films Category:Clampett-Burton Films Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:THX